


Splinter Cell: Ricochet

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Splinter Cell (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: A brush with death sends Sam down a journey of discovery.





	Splinter Cell: Ricochet

One summer day finds Sam Fisher at a Prague café. The plan was a quiet lunch with a friend. He’s had many quiet days since his retirement. Strange situation for a man in his fifties, but he earned it. His job wasn’t the typical nine to five, weekends off. Then there’s the life on the line in the service of your country thing, which brings us to today. Sam’s ruffled a few feathers in his time with many seeking payback. Unfortunately that could entail a permanent dissolution. 

Thirty minutes and six dead bodies later….

“Sam, you okay?”

**“Yeah. Can’t say the same about the people around me though.”**

“What happened? Who hit you?”

**“I don’t know. Three I saw, plus backup. They were cloaked.”**

“Who knew you were there?”

**“No one, except them….. Grim, how’d you hear about this?”**

“The news. Street cameras caught it, along with you.”

**“Great.”**

“Police issued an all points. For now lay low.”

**“Just what I need. I’m on holiday.”**

“That’s supposed to make you safe?”

**“Was somebody following me and I didn’t know?”**

“If that was true they would have hit you somewhere less crowded. They still missed their mark. It was sloppy.”

**“I was lucky.”**

“You’re forgetting twenty years of experience in the field.”

**“Who would be involved in this?”**

“The usual suspects. The list is long.”

**“Let’s narrow it down. Kobin, what’s his twenty?”**

“Last we heard Paris.”

**“That’s a big city. I need specifics.”**

“Go see Ricard. He’ll update you.”

**“I need to talk to Vic too.”**

“About?”

**“Things I heard, now this. He may be next.”**

“What’s the connection? The last op you two worked was Washington……Megiddo.”

**“Galliard said they’re everywhere.”**

“We believe they’re based in Europe. What we stopped was a try for America.”

**“Which only bought us time, and judging by today they hold grudges.”**

“If it’s them.”

**“Regardless. Whatever shit I stir will help.”**

“Slow down, Sam. There are things you’re unaware of.”

**“Like?”**

“I can’t say. They don’t concern you.”

**“Same old Grim. Always keeping secrets.”**

“It doesn’t matter. This time I’m covering your back.”

**“Which means you need me.”**

“We need each other, as usual.”

**“Whatever. Right now you can show good faith by getting intel on a hired gun called Reaper.”**

“Interesting name. Hasn’t crossed my radar. Is this connected to Washington?”

**“Indirectly.”**

“Now who’s being vague.”

**“It’s just talk. I need confirmation. That’s where you come in.”**

“I’ll see what I can find. What’s your ETA for Paris?”

**“Four hours. The normal route is out.”**

“Touch base after you talk to Ricard. I may have something by then.”

**“Count on it.”**

Andre Ricard is a Fourth Echelon operative deployed at a used book store. It has served for years providing support to fellow agents. Their work demands speed with no time for prep. The time is right to provide Sam support.

“I don’t believe it. Sam Fisher.”

**“Long time, Ricard.”**

“Eight years. Red Storm. It didn’t go well.”

**“Bad intel, worse operatives. It was a fiasco from the start.”**

“It’s tough when things are tight. Throw in incompetence and it all goes to shit.”

**“I warned them, little good it did. What do they have you doing now?”**

“Small stuff. I.D.s, some weapons, nothing big. This place is no secret. It’s a joke on both sides, but I’m harmless so I’m tolerated.”

**“It all helps.”**

“Everything’s digital now. I’m an anachronism from the Cold War.”

**“I assume Grim filled you in. I’m looking for Kobin.”**

“His location changes on any given day. He’s not based in one place anymore. He prefers stealth to a stronghold. He’s learned from experience, especially you.”

**“Arrogance is their weakness. Use it against them.”**

“He’s humble now. The Washington debacle cost cred. Once that’s gone it’s hard to fix. There’s always someone to replace you.”

**“Extreme prejudice.”**

“Death rarely occurs by natural causes in our circles.”

**“Sounds like Kobin’s running scared.”**

“He has value. He has an established network that took years to build. Still the bosses don’t look kindly on failure.”

**“Megiddo. What do you know of them?”**

“People are worried. We’re not talking some small cadre. This is a global operation seeking power through government control. They’re not gangsters or spies. They’re businesspeople and politicians. No attack from without, assimilation from within.”

**“The invisible enemy, a conspiracy buff’s wet dream.”**

“That’s what they count on, being dismissed as paranoid delusions of fools.”

**“Well I don’t dismiss anyone, and Kobin retains value to me.”**

“He holes up in three spots. I’ll give you their locations, but be warned. They’re armed.”

**“No surprise.”**

“Megiddo knows you’ll come. They may be waiting too.”

**“Then it’s time for an introduction.”**

Sam sets out to find Kobin. Ricard’s intel placed all three sites within ten kilometers of each other. Expedient for Kobin and expeditious for Sam. At the second location he hits paydirt.

**“We meet again.”**

“Fisher, what the hell you want?”

**“Like you have no idea.”**

“I’m not involved with anything that concerns you.”

**“What do you know that concerns me?”**

“I heard about the hit. I knew you’d come. I know nothing about it.”

**“I should take your word as fact?”**

“Take this as fact. I’m not connected with Megiddo anymore. They cut ties with anyone involved with Washington. I’m lucky to be alive.”

**“Why bring up Megiddo? Were they behind it?”**

“I never said that. You’re no boy scout. No one buys that retirement shit. You happened to be in Prague when certain people were there?”

**“What people?”**

“The kind that don’t believe in coincidence.”

**“Who are they?”**

“I don’t care about who, only how much.”

**“How’d you hear this?”**

“A Ukrainian contact. People sought weapons, enough to secure _me_ an early retirement. It fell through.”

**“Why?”**

“Lack of funds. I get ten points up front or no deal. They were hitting banks for cash. That’s how you were spotted, near a bank they were casing.”

**“How would they know me?”**

“They didn’t. Someone helping them did.”

**“What’s the name of this someone?”**

“Stefan Hurst.”

**“I know him. He ran guns to Russia. To know me he must have access to KGB files.”**

“What _were_ you doing in Prague if it didn’t involve them?”

**“Personal matters. Hurst can’t be dumb enough to think I’d be in plain sight while working.”**

“Not dumb. Cautious. No coincidence, remember?”

**“But it was.”**

“Who arranged the meet?”

**“They did.”**

“Who picked the spot?”

**“They did.”**

“They didn’t show.”

**“………God damn it!”**

“You know the only thing personal in our lives is payback.” 

That last comment hit home. It epitomized Sam’s station in life after twenty years of service to his country. Retirement is fantasy. Any day could end with a bullet. But fatalism and self pity are forbidden. Resolve and diligence are demanded. It’s time to showcase those skills.

**“Grim, I spoke to Kobin.”**

“And?”

**“He pleaded innocent to the charge. Strangely enough I believe him.”**

“It didn’t make sense. Kobin’s not into revenge…..You never did say what you were doing in Prague.”

**“I met someone, someone I liked and thought I could trust. Obviously I was wrong. She didn’t show.”**

“Who is she? Where’d you meet?”

**“My hotel. Thinking back it’s too convenient. She gave her name as Ana Tessori but it’s likely an alias. Speaking of which what you find on Reaper?”**

“Nothing personal, but the name is linked to hits in London, New York, and Washington.”

**“Tell me about Washington.”**

“A secret service agent was killed right after the attempt on the President. Reed did have White House schedules. He could have provided them.”

**“Could Reaper be tied to Black Arrow?”**

“They’d want to keep their people clean. They’d contract the wetwork. How’d you hear of this Reaper?”

**“Talk of loose ends with Reaper the fixer. Also it’s just the beginning.”**

“Their recruitment of the Vice President took months. Apparently they have other politicians in their pocket, plus lobbyists. Unfortunately we don’t have names.”

**“Hell, why not start your own party.”**

“In effect they have. They’re singling out politicians from a philosophical view. Anyone open to their ideas.”

**“Throw in campaign contributions, but what _is_ their philosophy?”**

“The same as any ruling body, power. Add the proverbial corrupting effect, as if Megiddo needs any.”

**“You hear from Vic?”**

“We spoke. I debriefed him. He’s waiting for your call.”

**“Good. May he have the insight we need.”**

Twenty seconds later…..

“Victor Coste.”

**“Vic.”**

“Sam, it’s about time. You okay?”

**“Physically, yes. Otherwise….”**

“Grim filled me in. What happened?”

**“I don’t know.”**

“What do you mean?”

**“I’m starting to wonder about the whole thing. One of the crew was ten feet from me. I took cover but still. I shouldn’t be alive.”**

“What was it then?”

**“I’m trying to piece it together. The guy next to me bought it, and here’s the thing. I know him.”**

“Friend or foe?”

**“Both.”**

“Was he the target?”

**“One of them. They must be connected.”**

“Was Reaper connected?”

**“You tell me. You said he worked alone.”**

“I assumed so. They usually do.”

**“Grim said Reaper is tied to a hit in Washington involving Megiddo.”**

“I heard. The Feds are calling in favors on that one. It’s not just the killing of their own. He was dirty. People died because of him.”

**“They’re a close group. It would hurt to think someone was bought.”**

“Not bought. They didn’t find money. Blackmail.”

**“So vetting missed something.”**

“Maybe. Tell me about this guy.”

**“I can’t recall from where, but I’ve seen him before and you were there.”**

“That covers a lot of ground.”

**“He was a snitch. He supplied intel on drug dealers.”**

“The only op we worked involving drugs was London.”

**“Bingo. Grim said Reaper was tied to a hit in London too.”**

“London wasn’t just about drugs. They were smuggling weapons, heavy shit. We never found the seller.”

**“He knew. He wouldn’t say.”**

“Then he skipped. Later he formed his own crew.”

**“How do you go from grunt to command?”**

“Capital. One day he showed up loaded. No one knew where he got it.”

**“How much money we talking?”**

“Hundred grand. That was the price on some Russian arms he turned for a huge profit. That got attention.”

**“I don’t think this ties into Megiddo. They don’t need weapons.”**

“But someone we know does. A communiqué was leaked. The Blacklist is back.”

**“We always knew it was possible. Sever the head of the beast and two more appear.”**

“You notice how everything revolves around weapons. Who’s that remind you of?”

**“Kobin. It’s time for another talk.”**

Circumstances decree another visit to Andriy Kobin, much to his chagrin.

“Jesus Christ, Fisher. What now?”

**“More questions. They involve your specialty and those who partake.”**

“Those who partake use brokers. That way they stay clean. It’s by design. It lowers risk and promotes business.”

**“But encourages treachery and risk to you.”**

“I told you I get a percentage upfront. I’m covered. I’ve been at this for years. I know the angles.”

**“And you hear talk. Six months back an armory was hit in London. We stopped distribution but lost the perp. What do you know of it?”**

“They approached me but I declined. Too much heat. It was all over the news. A reporter began snooping. Bad move on his part. Cost him his life.”

**“So that was the London hit.”**

“What are you talking about?”

**“A series of murders linked to one killer.”**

“What’s the connection?”

**“We first thought Megiddo. Now? The Blacklist is back.”**

“They never left. Catching Sadiq only delayed things. You’ll never stop them.”

**“You seem calm. Aren’t you concerned about yourself? They may come after you.”**

“Doubtful. Their wrath is ideological, not personal. I’m a resource, though that’s doubtful too. There’s big money backing them. That inspires all kinds of sellers, even countries. The only way to stop them is to stop funding. Good luck with that.”

**“Ever hear of Reaper?”**

“In passing. Hired guns are not my thing. I try to avoid them whenever possible, if you catch my drift. So he’s the killer.”

**“A trifecta. Washington, London, and New York. He gets around.”**

“Was Washington tied to Megiddo?”

**“A rogue secret service agent, right after the White House attack.”**

“But the reporter wasn’t tied. There goes your link.”

**“Which means Reaper has several clients.”**

“Hired guns have brokers too, especially the elite. Their fees only allow certain patrons and their peculiar tastes.”

**“And a lucrative prospect for you.”**

“You’re barking up the wrong tree.”

**“Oh, I’m at the right tree. You said you’re a resource, and for me that’s information.”**

“Lucky me.”

**“Look on the bright side. You have value, which keeps you alive.”**

“Among other things. I’m a survivor.”

**“Famous last words.”**

“First accusation, then intimidation. You never stop.”

**“Whether you live or die means little to me, though we have a rapport established that works in my favor.”**

“Make sure you remember that when _I_ need a favor.”

**“And on that day it’ll be too late. Remember _that_.”**

Sam now knows details about the second hit. He calls Grim for intel on the last.

**“So I got the lowdown on London. A reporter was hit.”**

“He was digging too deep. He found names, military. They have factions who want the fight taken straight to the terrorists. Unfortunately that could undermine democratric principles. They can’t condone violence while preaching virtue. Of course other countries don’t share that concern.”

**“Which leaves New York. Who was the victim there?”**

“A Wall Street banker laundering money, most of which is missing.”

**“Damn fools. They have no idea what they’re getting into.”**

“They mix with the rabble, anything to relieve the tedium of their humdrum lives with no regard for consequence.”

**“Danger’s part of the appeal.”**

“Everyone thinks they’re different. It won’t happen to them.”

**“It’s that conceit that dooms them. These murders don’t seem connected.”**

“Don’t dismiss Megiddo due to weapons. They can be traded for other toys. Either way it enhances their position. Perception is critical for their purpose.”

**“Any chance of us contacting Reaper?”**

“To what end? He won’t roll over and name names.”

**“Disinformation, get everyone pissed at everyone.”**

“To take the bait Reaper would have to be open to attack.”

**“Play on his ego. You don’t get into that profession without it.”**

“I have other news. I ran Ana Tessori, not expecting to find much. I was wrong. It’s a live intelligence codename. She’s MI-6.”

**“What were they doing in Prague?”**

“The London heist? She must have made you, though why not confide? What did you two talk about?”

**“Me. If she thought I was working, especially the same job, she’d want info.”**

“Still, unless they had someone under and couldn’t risk it.”

**“This could involve the reporter.”**

“She’d be caught in the middle. MI-6 investigating their own. That would hurt.”

**“No one’s immune, and in this game you go where the leads do.”**

“Good segue, because I have a lead. While you and Vic were talking I ran flight records on the three victims. I got a hit. They were all in Geneva the first week in March.”

**“What was happening there?”**

“An economic summit. The President lamented the declining dollar.”

**“Could be coincidence. They all had reasons for being there.”**

“Since when do you believe in coincidence? We have our connection.”

**“It would have to be big to warrant sanctions. Front page.”**

“Then it won’t be hard to find.” 

While Grim probes Geneva Sam needs clarification from Vic.

**“Vic, when we talked about the London cache you said heavy shit. What did you mean?”**

“Drones, cybernetics, super soldier stuff.”

**“So that’s what was taken. Who’d want that in our circles?”**

“Terrorists, PMCs.”

**“Black Arrow?”**

“Absolutely. Rent an army. Their clients range from corporations to nations. The better equipped the higher the fee. Their income surpasses eight digits.”

**“The reporter found military names. Are they trying to form their own militia?”**

“Soldiers need a war to fight. Politicians restrict them financially. They must find other ways.”

**“A Wall Street banker. Everyone’s looking for an edge. The future is now, and with influence comes danger.”**

“World War III as a video game. Computer simulations have been used for years. This is the next step. Just beware those manning the joystick.”

**“That’s the fear. When you’re out of the action is anyone real or simply points on a scoreboard.”**

“You hope it’s a deterrent but it’s not. The old rules of engagement don’t apply. It’s not confined to geography anymore. The wolf’s among us.”

**“Do they teach that at West Point?”**

“You have to change your tactics, think outside the box. Megiddo fits in this discussion. Instead of viewing them an enemy, recruit them as allies. The lesser of two evils.”

**“They have no use for terrorists. The enemy of my enemy is my friend applies.”**

“They paint themselves as freedom fighters upholding democracy. Still they have to sell their cause, whatever fans the flames.”

**“Yet there’s more to consider. Grim said the banker was laundering money. What money?”**

“I have a hunch on that. I’ll get back to you.” 

At that moment Sam hears from Grim.

“Sam, I got news on Geneva. A parade was held promoting the summit. Pictures were taken. Some made the papers. One in particular stands out. It shows the agent talking to a man.”

**“Anyone we know?”**

“Can’t say. His face is blurred.”

**“Work related?”**

“Maybe, but it looks wrong. Something’s off.”

**“What do you mean?”**

“It’s too secret. Strange remark for a secret service agent, but their jobs entail visibility. This is different, plus there’s more. The picture is credited to the London Times. Guess who worked there?”

**“The reporter, but why take the picture? Was he on to something?”**

“Unless he was already following him. Hold on. Let me increase the resolution……..Shit!”

**“What?”**

“It’s Reed. What would he be doing in Geneva talking to the agent?”

**“Was the reporter following him, but how would he know him?”**

“We had it backwards. Somehow he uncovered Reed in his investigation.”

**“Credit his tenacity. Unfortunately he paid for it, dearly.”**

“Reed’s presence in Geneva foreshadowed Washington.”

**“Did it?”**

“You think they wanted to kill the President there.”

**“For some reason it stalled. The conversation with the agent is telling. Perhaps security changed that ruined their plans. It was too late to consider something new.”**

“Which resulted in Washington.”

**“In hindsight it makes sense. You could see Reed was pissed. He thought they blew their chance.”**

“Ifs and buts. We all know how actual events shape history, but what of events that failed?”

**“Tell that to the President.”**

Two hours later Vic gets back to Sam. It’s time to complete the puzzle.

“Sam, I know the whole story, and it’s a doozy.”

**“I can hardly wait.”**

“Little did we know the President was never supposed to return to Washington.”

**“Grim and I surmised that.”**

“Plans unraveled. They wanted the armory weapons, one especially.”

**“That had to fit somewhere. It cost the reporter his life.”**

“Indirectly. Taking the picture was the catalyst.”

**“They must have seen him and put two and two together.”**

“Drones were going to comprise the primary strike. To stay hidden they employed the snitch as buyer. The banker supplied the money.”

**“Let me guess, a hundred grand.”**

“Instead of using the money as agreed and settling for a finder’s fee, the stupid bastard got greedy and took the Russian deal.”

**“Which cost him his life.”**

“And later the banker’s. He was the agent’s man. They met through a mutual friend at Treasury. He was passing paper, which is how Treasury knew him. When he told Reed the snitch fled his days were numbered.”

**“ _You_ have friends at Treasury.”**

“That was the hunch I mentioned. With the background they provided the pieces fell into place.”

**“The reporter knew Reed, and when he saw them together figured something was up.”**

“He heard rumors of PMC involvement. Black Arrow is the largest in the world. Galliard’s charge is public record. Finding Reed was secondary.”

**“They’re after government control, but is the death of the President necessary?”**

“The Vice President was sympathetic to the military, the President is not. Apparently factions are already in league with Megiddo. They both want terrorism dealt with severely.”

**“So where does that leave us?”**

“Right where we started. All we learned is that the threat continues and is broader in scope.”

**“Just what we need. Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever leave this life behind.”**

“The bigger question is, will it ever leave _you_ behind.”  

 


End file.
